In a specific push-pull application, it has become necessary to translate reciprocating (i.e. back and forth) motion along one line into reciprocating motion along a perpendicular line. A button protrudes from a flat surface over which a motion transmitting core element reciprocates. The core element requires a terminal or end fitting which will depress the button when the terminal passes linearly over the button, or alternatively, allow the button to pop back up when the terminal moves linearly away from the button. Until now, no terminal has been adapted to translate the back and forth motion of the core element into up and down motion of the button.